Contest:Rainy Day 2k13Feb25
| winner = See below}} Rainy Day is the seventh contest announced for CrosStitch. Promo If you've never participated before, now's a great time to get your feet wet! This month's theme is "Rainy Day," and Gaians are going to need some protection from the weather. Coats, hats, umbrellas, galoshes-- anything Gaians might need to stay dry! General information - Each submission requires an entry fee of 10,000 Gold. - One grand prize winner will get their submission made into a Gaia item, plus 20,000 Gaia Gold (double their entry fee). Of course, they'll get every variation of their item for free, too. - Contest ends on March 11th, 2013 at 11:59 PM Pacific Time. Winners The winners were announced on April 24, 2013. six new sets of items, including three for the Jock Strap, were added to the shops. *Fishie Boots designed by FURlKAKE *Teru Teru Bozu Poncho designed by Evergreen_Willow *Frilly Raincoat designed by Petite Aristocrat *Wooly Blanket designed by Starlight and crimescenes *Happy Frog Umbrella designed by sweetEmi02 *Frog Hoodie designed by Bunai The items are available for purchase in the CrosStitch. Gallery External links (Note: Page Disabled commonly happens with completed contests) * Landing page Rainy Day |content1 = Gaians, I have great news! Our last CrosStitch contest was a fantastic success! Artists and fashion designers from all over Gaia designed some incredible looks based on the theme of "Sweets" and the winners of the contest are now on sale at CrosStitch. Check out the winning designs at the bottom of this announcement, and bring your Gold-filled pockets over to my shop and adorn yourself with sweet treats like the following: Visit CrosStitch! There were so many delicious entries that it was difficult to select winners, but you can learn a little more about those that made it over at the winners page. And if your design didn't make the cut, have no fear: The next CrosStitch contest is coming right up! The theme is "Rainy Day," and Gaians could be wearing the rain gear of your dreams! Check out the full rules and contest information below, and happy designing! |date2 = Wed Apr 24, 2013 4:37 pm|title2 = |content2 = Aha, a timely update to CrosStitch! Just as the stitch-swelling spring showers begin to pelt me, I’ve found this fine assortment of rain gear designed by Gaia’s finest creative minds. Have a look at the winners of our Rainy Day contest: Visit my shop to pick one of these cute items up for yourself! You can also find more new rain gear over at the Jock Strap, so be sure to pay Liam a visit. Visit CrosStitch Meanwhile, here's a brand new opportunity to showcase your creative powers: the Original Characters contest! Just send me a sketch of your own personally-created character’s signature item. Remember: this has to come from your own creative mind, so don’t submit items based on your favorite anime series, video game, etc. Good luck! Enter the Contest For some inspiration, here are the talented winners of the CrosStitch Rainy Days contest: Click for bigger!}} Rainy Day